Searching for the Battlefront
by Mashiro Sayuri
Summary: Based on the fanfic, "The Search for Battlefront" by ninetailfox89, who apparently stopped writing the fanfic. I'm SO sorry I did not ask for permission from ninetailfox89 that I could write this, but I think just giving credits would be fine. This is before they found Otonashi, retell of "The Search for Battlefront", and after the story. Kanade POV


"Kanade? We're going to go meet your uncle and his family. It has been 12 years already since we met with them, hasn't it? I bet you don't even remember a single one of them" was what my father said. And it is partly true, I don't remember what my uncle or my aunt looks like.

But I do, clearly, remember my cousin, Yuri's face. And I think I also know EXACTLY how she looks like as of now. Maybe I know her NOW even BETTER than her 12 years ago. This can be nothing but scary, or freaky, in other words, because ever since our family moved to Australia 12 years ago, I have not seen her.

Seriously, how would you react if I told you, "Every night, I dream about her. I dream about her and her battlefront that apparently wants to rebel against god, and you know what? I've got powers from this internet program called "Angel Player" and I'm using that to fight against her."

Well, so I will tell you. Every night, I dream about her. I dream about her and her battlefront that apparently wants to rebel against god, and you know what? I've got powers from this internet program called "Angel Player" and I'm using that to fight against her.

So, I think I know the 17-year-old Tachibana Yuri better than my parents. If you would believe that. So, the first thing I'm going to do when I meet her, is to ask whether she dreams of me, and if she has any clue to as what is going on with these super realistic dreams. Or not, she'd find me freaky…

* * *

I walk into Yuri's house. I try my best to smile, and hide my confused feelings, but I can't help but be… sort of scared… of my cousin called Tachibana Yuri… or in my dreams, Nakamura Yuri… And, "Welcome, Kanade! Oh, I've missed you SO MUCH! Please come in to my room so we can play together! WITHOUT our parents," Is what she says as soon as I walk into her house. Then, she drags me into her room, then add, "Is what I'd like to say, but I didn't miss you at all, you know. And I would be glad if you told me the same thing. You've been dreaming about me of this afterlife place, am I not right?" I just had to nod, while she kept talking. "Well, if you are smart enough, you should have realized by now that all you've dreamed really was our life and afterlife before our reincarnation," She continued, "Since the things I had done in my afterlife, which is this Tracking program, was passed down to this world, would you see if you still have that Angel Player of yours?"

I tried calling for my Hand Sonic. "Hand Sonic" I whispered. Continued by "Hand Sonic Version 1", "Hand Sonic Version 2", "Hand Sonic Version 3", "Hand Sonic Version 4", "Hand Sonic Version 5", "Distortion", "Delay", and "Angel Wings". As my Angel Wings came out, its size knocked out some of the things on Yuri's desk, and hit her closet really hard. And that's when I stopped my plan of trying to try out all my powers. It would be troublesome if anyone found out about this. Yuri gave me a thumbs-up, while cleaning up the mess my wings had made. "Nice," She said, "Well then, you're going to help me find my battlefront guys. My Tracking Program and your Angel Player will help a lot to do the job."

So I replied with, "Fine, but promise me that Yuzuru would be the first person we look for."

"He's at the top of my list anyways." Was Yuri's reply, and so, off we went.

* * *

"So, what is your plan anyways?" I said, sure that the battlefront's leader would not drag someone into a problem without a plan. As her ex-enemy, and later-ally, I can tell you. She is the best planner ever. And when I hear her plan, it's just as I told you, the best. So, here it goes.

* * *

I hum as soon as I see Yuzuru coming my direction. My favorite song. Iwasawa's 'My song'. I like to refer Iwasawa as the genius musician, because she totally is one. Then, as he passes by, I walk toward the other direction. My heart thumps like crazy. He touches my shoulder, getting me to stop. I don't look back, but let him see my smile. "Tachibana Kanade," He asks, "Is that your name?" My smile gets even bigger when I nod. So big, I don't remember making this kind of smile in my life, afterlife, and reincarnation before. He started, "The thing is, I've always been dreaming about you," He stopped, and asked, "I'm sorry if I sound freaky."

"Not at all, Otonashi Yuzuru," That's when I turn around and hit him hard, knocking him out. Everyone around me turns to look, so I acted like he had suddenly fallen sick or something, trying to ask if he was okay and all. As Yuri came around, and cried, "Got him!" All my acting efforts went down to nothing, so we hurry to carry him to our domain, or _drag_ him, is more accurate.


End file.
